A Chaotic Mission
by There-is-magic-in-your-smile
Summary: The four entities have a problem. One which they cannot fix on their own so they reach out across the many universes to bring together a team. How will the team cope with this chaotic mission? THIS IS A MULTI FANDOM FIC: Marvel, Snk, Doctor Who, Sherlock and Harry Potter. RATED T JUST IN CASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! So this is my first attempt at writing a fic with more than two fandoms in. Hopefully it goes well? I've only got a vague plan of how this is gonna go. Just like with Draco's Destiny I'm not gonna say when this will next be updated because I don't wanna keep letting you guys down but I'm hoping to update more than once every eight months. Enjoy! X**

Chapter One: A Normal Day

It was a normal day, or at least as normal as it could be, in the Avengers tower. Tony and Bruce were in one of the labs doing god knows what, Thor was eating everything in the kitchen, while Steve, Natasha and Clint were training together. Everything had been pretty calm for the last few weeks and this only ended up putting Steve Rogers on edge.

"So you really don't find it strange that there hasn't even been any missions at all? Not even petty crime?" Asked the super soldier.

"Nope. I just try to enjoy the time off." Clint replied firing an arrow and hitting the target with ease.

"Well there are those new heroes remember?" The redhead answered.

"I wouldn't call Spider-Man a hero just yet." The archer said with a scoff. "He's a kid just winging his way through it."

"And what exactly were you doing when you started out?" Natasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"I suppose they would be part of the explanation." Steve replied with chuckle and a small shake of his head at his friends conversation. Meanwhile, a few floors down Bruce emerged from the lab to find something for Tony to eat.

"Hey JARVIS is there any food left for Tony or has Thor eaten it all?" Bruce half jokingly asked the ever-present AI.

"There is still plenty of food for Mr. Stark. Would you like me to prepare some Doctor Banner?" Came the smooth voice of JARVIS.

"That would be incredibly helpful, thank you JARVIS." The doctor replied with.

"You should rest Dr. Banner. You have been in the lab all night." JARVIS stated.

"Yes I probably should but someone has make sure Tony eats something."

"I will see to it Dr. Banner."

"Oh uh thank you JARVIS. Uh well I guess a quick rest won't hurt then?"

"I will wake you if you are needed."

"What would we do without you JARVIS?" Bruce said as he headed towards the elevator to head to his room. As soon as his head touched the pillow he was in a deep sleep.

 _Meanwhile, in a local high school..._

Peter Parker was running late. Again. His teachers had gotten too used to it by now and some didn't expect him to show until halfway through the lesson. This time however he was only ten minutes late. Unfortunately Spider-Man prevented him getting to school on time and it was becoming harder and harder for Peter to come up with excuses.

"Peter!" He turned around to see a girl with bright red hair running towards him.

"MJ! Running late are we?"

"No unlike some people I actually own a clock." She replied with a roll of her eyes. "Why were you late this time?"

"Uh... well you see my... uh alarm clock broke?" He answered but it ended up sounding like a question.

"Sure. Anywaaay did you see?! Spider-Man stopped the Juggernaut this morning!"

"So? Why's that got you excited?"

"I got a video of him! He even spoke to me!" She said as she thrust her phone into his hands. All he had said to her was to be careful and that even reporters should know when to stand back.

"Uh that's really cool MJ"

"He thinks I'm a reporter! Don't you see this! I'm already being recognised as a reporter!" She explained as they walked into their classroom, ready to start another long and brain numbing day of school.

 _Somewhere in space and time..._

The Doctor skidded around to the other side of the main console. Pulling different leavers, turning dials and pressing about a hundred different buttons. The TARDIS wheezed and started to throw the three occupants around. Rory Williams was attempting to hold onto the railings while his wife Amy hung onto the main console, as did the Doctor.

"Doctor can't you ever take us anywhere without throwing us about the control room?!" Rory shouted over the noise of the TARDIS.

"Of course I can Rory! Probably." The time lord responded with, earning an eye roll from his friend.

"Relax Rory! Nothing bad will happen!" His wife tried to reassure him. Unfortunately at that moment red lights started glaring at them and an alarm of some description started ringing.

"Why did you say that?! You jinxed it!" Rory shouted and Amy laughed in response. The Doctor started pulling himself around to the scanner attempting to fix whatever had gone wrong and with the Doctor flying that could be a number of things.  
"I wish River was here!" Rory said mostly to himself.

"Relax! It's just another normal morning for us!" Amy laughed.

 _In London in another universe..._

Gunshots rung out as John Watson ran up the stairs to 221B. Well attempted to run, he had four bags of shopping with him and on a narrow staircase it made running a little difficult. When he entered the flat he was greeted by the sight of his flatmate and friend shooting a yellow smiley face on their sitting room wall. Sherlock took a minute to notice that John had returned from shopping and rolled his eyes at the army doctor's face.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Why are you shooting the wall?!" John asked astounded by the detective's ignorance.

"Bored."

"So find something else to do! You must have some cases or something!"

"They're all boring and simple." The dark haired man replied as he flopped into his black armchair. John simply sighed and set about putting the groceries away. Sherlock opened his laptop in an attempt at finding something to do. Although he highly doubted that anything interesting would happen today. It was as if all of London's criminals had gone on holiday, much to his disappointment.

 _In another universe rain hammered down on an old castle..._

Harry Potter awoke to the sound of heavy rain hitting the old roof of the boys bedroom. Dragging himself out of bed he dressed quickly and made his bed. Some of the other boys started to stir as well but, of course, his best friend wasn't one of them. Sighing to himself he walked over to Ron's bed to attempt to wake the ginger boy.

"Oi Ron wake up." Harry said shaking Ron by the shoulders.

"Mmph... wh- what?" Was the reply that came from a slightly dazed Ron.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" With that Ron got up and dressed. The two boys walked down to the great hall, where Hermione was already eating with her head in a book.

"Hello did you sleep well Harry?" She asked without looking up from her book.

"Yes I did thanks." Harry replied while buttering his toast. Hermione had been asking him the same question every morning due to his nightmare problems. The trio was quite happily eating their breakfast when they heard laughter from the Slytherin table. Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy laughing with his goons - or friends as Draco apparently called them.

"They may not be talking about you y'know?" Hermione said, once again without looking up.

"Well what else would make them laugh like that?" He demanded.

"Even Slytherins have fun sometimes." She huffed with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Yeah at the expense of others." Harry grumbled to himself.

 _In a universe much further away than the rest three young people were waking up to walk among hell once again..._

Eren Jaeger woke to find his best friend gone. Although this was normal as Armin was always up before him and was often already out of the room before Eren had even started to wake up. Eren pulled himself out of bed and got ready for the day ahead, which was undoubtedly going to be either non-stop work or just another day in hell. Now that he had started to think about it he seemed to recall section commander Hanji asking him to help them today, which could mean anything. He strolled into the mess hall and spotted his friends on the table in the far corner. Armin had some sort of book, that looked like it would be impossible for anyone to pick up yet Armin was easily holding in one hand, and appeared to be reading it to Mikasa.

"What's this one about?" He asked as he sat down across from them.

"Different fighting styles and techniques." Armin replied with a quick smile at Eren. That explain why Mikasa was so interested in the book, if there was something in there that can help her kill titans she was gonna find it.

"Why are _you_ reading it Armin?" This did confuse him slightly. Normally Armin would read books about strategies, mechanics, pretty much anything he could get his hands on but he wasn't much of a fighter. Actually he could barely defend himself against bullies when they were younger. Then again Armin really would read anything.

"I figured I might learn something that would help me improve on my fighting skills." The blond replied without looking up. Eren smiled a little and felt oddly proud of his best friend for trying to improve his fighting skills when he had always been weaker than himself and Mikasa.

"I thought it was a good idea." Mikasa stated after Eren not answering.

"I never said it wasn't!" Eren said automatically getting defensive. Mikasa just looked at him with her ever stoic expression.

"Relax Eren no one's having a go at you." Armin said to him looking up at his outburst and giving his friend a small smile.

"Right sorry." Was the reply Eren gave as he started to shovel down his breakfast while mentally preparing himself for another day in the hell they called home.

 **Author's Second Note: For Snk I dunno whether to go with the manga or with the anime? So could you guys give me your opinion because it doesn't really matter to me seeing as I keep up with the manga but I don't wanna spoil anything for anyone so just let me know!**


	2. Apology and Update

Hello! It's been a _**very**_ long time huh? I hope you all can forgive the complete hiatus for this story. I honestly forgot all about my stories until recently when I got this from a guest reviewer:  
 _":Hi, I don't know if you will see this, but I just wanted to say that the idea of this fic is awesome and the way you wrote it was awesome and it'd be cool to see more chapters even if it has been over a year."_

So whoever this was I wanted to thank you for the review! You brought this all back to my mind and even though I have to adult and do all that boring stuff I'm going to try to find time to write again! Also I didn't realise how much I have missed it, seeing as I kinda forgot ^^;  
I'm sorry this isn't a chapter and more of just an update, but I'll try to be back soon with another chapter. I'm not sure what my plan was for _A Chaotic Mission_ but that might be a good thing. Also there won't be a regular update schedule because I don't know how often I'll have time to write and like I said I have to adult.

Last thing I just wanted to say thanks to the other people who have left a review on this story! I'll be following the anime for SNK and I hope you'll all enjoy the story!

So, I guess I'll be seeing you all again soon! x


End file.
